Freddy vs Jason spoof
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: Sequel to Nightmare on Elms Street spoof.. Hope its enjoyed
1. Chapter 1

**Well.. Here I am. Already returning to my spoof series.. **

**For fans of Quintin. He shall return in this story. Replacing the role of Mark Davis.**

**The story will be set years after the earlier one.**

* * *

><p>Freddy started the story by narriating. Saying that over the years, people have found a way to forget about him, saying "I can't come back, if nobody remembers, I can't come back, if nobody's AFRIEEEEED!".<p>

However, he found Jason, and has a plan, of using him to bring back the fear into Elms street.

And so, disguised as Mrs Voorhees he brought Jason back to life, and convinced him to go to Elms street.

Freddys plan was working perfectly so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile.

Lori Campbell, a reasonably attractive (depending on ones opinion) young adult, now lives at at 143 Elms street (supposebly where most of Freddy's killings take place) with her widowed and rather unnerving father, known only as Dr. Campbell.

Anyway, tonight she was having a party with her other female friends when.

When Gibbs rude natured boyfriend Trey and his friend Blake who seems to be the nicer of the two, both showed up unannounced.

"Who invited THEM!?" Kia groaned.

"They invited 'themselves" Lori groaned.

"Noobs" Kia groaned.

* * *

><p>After sitting down for not even one minite, Trey decided he wanted to have sex with his girlfriend Gibb, and called out to her.<p>

"Yo! Yo bitch! Yo bittttch! Bitch! Yo bitch!" Trey endlessly called out till Gibb finally answered him.

"Yo! Let's go upstairs and have a REAL party!" Trey said immaturely.

Gibb was in no mood for sex, but agreed to do so anyway, cause he is so 'nice about it'.

* * *

><p>Blake tired hitting on Lori, but even though his reasons were well meaning, she rejected him.<p>

* * *

><p>Gibb and Trey finished 'their business' and Trey rudely said he 'dosen't like being touched' when she tired cuddling with him, he also told her to take a shower as she smells.<p>

She groaned and went to do so.

* * *

><p>Trey was alone on the bed, when suddenly he saw, face to face, Jason Voorhees.<p>

Ignorant to the threat, Trey drunkly said the party is downstairs, witch was the nice way of telling Voorhees to "get lost".

Jason showed a huge knife, Trey, still ignorant to the threat, congratulated Jason for how impressively large it is.

Suddenly Trey got up and started towards downstairs, but suddenly the knife was thrown, almost hitting him, witch Trey yelled at Jason about, sarcastically asking if he's trying to kill him.

But suddenly Trey had to duck as Jason threw a lamp at him.

Finally realizing something might be up with this guy, Trey started running but Jason grabbed him and threw Trey against the bed, as he started calling out to Gibb, as if a small, probably unstrong, woman, could possibly help against a, probably seven foot tall, maniac.

Gibb couldn't hear him over the shower.

The lights briefly went out, and something was heard being cocked.

When the lights returned Jason hovered Trey with a unnaturally large chainsaw.

"GIBBBBBBBBBBBB!" Trey screamed, before being brutally ripped up by Jason's chainsaw, all while he was heard screaming literary like a little girl.

Jason didn't even needing to snap Trey, like in the movie, as both Trey himself and the bed are torn in half.

After that, Jason left as mysteriously as he came.

Gibb finally checked on things, only to scream in horror as she witnessed what 'was left' of her boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Lori was taken into the police station, as they tired asking her if she had any leads to the death of Trey.

"I keep telling you, nobody saw ANYTHING" Lori insisted.

But they didn't believe her.

"Than again.. Maybe it's Freddy" insisted official Stubbs.

"Thank you SO MUCH!.. Why don't you tell her 'all' about Freddy Krueger" the police chief said sarcastically.

"Yes ser.. You see, he use to be a child killer, who after was burned alive, h-

"That was sarcasm! I was being sarcastic your f***in moron!" The chief cried angrily.

"Ohhh" Stubbs said embarrassedly.

the officials left, and Lori, unknowingly, fell asleep.

lori heard little girls singing about Freddy, before he himself appeared before her scaring her awake.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE!<p>

* * *

><p>Blake was soaking about Trey, sitting angrily in front of the house, drinking some left over beer.<p>

Blake was rude to his dad saying for him to give Blake some 'f***in space'.

"Watch yourself boy" the dad warned.

* * *

><p>When Blake was alone again, he swear to himself he will kill Freddy Krueger, believing he's the killer and not Jason.<p>

"Will you now!?" cried a spooky voice.

blake looked over and saw, to his fear, Freddy Krueger HIMSELF.

too scared to remember his anger, Blake felt hopeless as Freddy trollishly waved at him.

before Blake could do anything Freddy used his shadow to murder Blake, but Blake wasn't harmed and simply ran off.

"Not strong enough yet" Freddy thought out loud.

"But I will be soon enough, till then.. I'll let Jason have some fun" Freddy said to himself, with his sadistic happiness.

* * *

><p>Blake woke out of the dream, only to discover, to his shock, his father has been decapitated.<p>

Blake backed away in fear, only to have a blade stabbed though his back, and stick out his chest.

Blake's screams of angony was briefly interrupted by one final sip of his beer, before screaming again.

Than the blade was ripped back out of Blake's body, and Blake fell dead, revealing Jason Voorhees behind him, holding his iconic machete, witch was still bloody from the kill.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile at the Western hill Psycochalical hospital inmates were lining up to take mysterious drugs, called hypocoli.

Will Rollis, Lori's X boyfriend, who's super tall and strong looking, saw a report about the murder at Lori's house, and asked the guards to turn up the volume.

But the guards simply turned it off, "Sorry Will, you know the rules" they said.

This caused Will to slowly lose it, as he got more and more angry at the guards, till other cell mates pulled him away.

* * *

><p>Will sat down on the table, though still angry, as he tired gathering his thoughts.<p>

Suddenly a somewhat nerdy, but mostly average, looking cellmate burst into the room, yelling in a drunk voice, even though he WASN'T drunk.

"Still not funny" some of the other cellmates groaned.

"Ohh.. You guys suck" the guy groaned, and sat next to Will.

Will tired telling him about what he saw on the tv.

"What.. And go back to springwood. What if 'he's' still there" the other guy warned.

"Don't start with that dream demon shit again Quintin, you know it's all in your head" Will insisted.

"Hey!.. I know what I saw!" Quintin cried.

"Ya well, no offense, but your world isnt very reliable" Will admitted.

"Says the guy scared of cats" Quintin said back.

"HEY!.. Those things are 'evil" Will cried out.


	5. Chapter 5

That night.

Neither Will or Quintin we're able to sleep tonight.

"You know.. We gotta get out of here. I need to know Lori's okay" Will insisted.

"Uh huh" Quintin said, only half lessening, as he was reading a comic book.

Will whispered a plan to Quintin.

"Are you serious? That has got to be the stupidest idea I have ever heard" Quintin groaned.

"Like you got any better ideas?" Will insisted.

Quintin whispered what would of been HIS plan, to Will.

"Okay.. That's pretty good" Will admitted.

Quintin grinned before returning to his comic book.

"Let's actually do it" Will insisted.

"What why?" Quintin asked.

"Cause I need to see Lori!" Will cried.

"Yo, f*** her, she's probably dead" Quintin groaned.

"QUINTIN!" Will cried angrily.

"I was joking, okay" Quintin responded.

Will glared at him annoyedly.

"What!?" Quintin cried annoyedly.

Will glared at him still.

"Look. Escaping.. I'm cool with that alright. I'm down. Frankly I'm just happy to be a part of it.. *starts walking off view* Let's just do this shit already, alright, I'm getting antsy" Quintin groaned.

Will still didn't say anything, and still looked annoyed.

"give me break today, alright!? The guards stole all weed!" Quintin said from off view.


	6. Chapter 6

LATER THAT SAME NIGHT

* * *

><p>One of the guards was startled when a broken computer was thrown as one of the bullet proof windows, of his office.<p>

Quintin was seen.

Literary acting like monkey, jumping up and down hyperly, and screaming gibberious.

"Smith! What the hell is wrong with you!?" cried the guard, as he opened his office door.

"I! Am my own god!" Quintin cried randomly, and with no real propose towards it.

Quintin containued his weird behaviour, jumping up on couches, and looking 'beyond' stupid.

The guard got back up, and they managed to hold him down as he yelled about hamburgers being able to see the future.

* * *

><p>Quintin was thrown back into his room. But having had countless needles stabbed into him.<p>

He was laughing weakly, high on whatever was in the needles.

"Quintin? Are you okay?" Will asked worriedly.

"Oh, hey, Nancy" Quintin said weakily waving.

"You don't seem to good" Will said.

"Justin Biber is the greatest person ever!" Quintin said highly.

"Oh ya.. Your DIFFENTLY not okay" Will said to himself, as Quintin sang Biber lyrics.

"What the f*** was the point of doing that!?" Will cried, forgetting it was his 'own' plan.

Quentin showed that he managed to steal keys from one of the guards.

* * *

><p>The two of them managed to escape when nobody was looking.<p>

"Your a real psycho, you know that" Will said.

"I know you are, but what am I!?" Quintin replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Lori was seen watching breaking bad._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Jeese: You did it Mr White! You made myth!<em>

_Walter: if you actually stayed AWAKE joining my classes, you would of known how to this as well._

_Jesse: Why you always gotta be trippin about that shit homie!? I'm not as dope as you think I am! _

_Walter: Wait.. What!?_

_Jesse: Cant we just focus on how swag this bling looks!? And the amount of G's that we're be tripping up for our hood!_

_Walter: I- _

_Jeese: We''re here for hustling! So holla back with that shit, when it matters bro._

_Walter: What are you even sayi-_

_Jesse: You know what? Forget it! I'm tired of your constant beefs.. _

_Walter: *still trying to understand what he's saying*_

_Jeese: You f***in suck Mr White! Why you always gotta bring me down! _

_Walter: I-_

_Jeese: Whatev's.. Peace out.. Bitch! *leaves while flipping Mr White the middle finger*._

* * *

><p>Suddenly it got interupted when Lori's father stood infront of the tv, unknowingly.<p>

"Here.. Drink this" Docor Campbell said handing her some orange juice that he secretly put sleep medicine into.

he also told her, she should stay home today, too traumatized go to school, and should go back to bed.

But Lori, having a reminder of Krueger, refused to sleep, and went to school, to see her friends.

When she was gone, doctor Campbell was informed about Will's escape.

* * *

><p>LATER!<p>

* * *

><p>Lori met up with Kia and Gibb, who informed her of Blake's death.<p>

Kia expressed her anger of the cops accusing Blake of murdering both Trey and himself before committing sucide.

Kia knew this wasn't possible, Blake was too nice, plus there was no motive for him to of done such acts.


	8. Chapter 8

In the school hallway, Lori couldn't hold it in anymore, she made everyone start looking at her, as she tearfully spoke of Freddy.

Without any form of warning, Quintin approached her, singing the Freddy song, as she mentioned hearing little girls sing it in her dream.

"You know why they sing that? Cause that's when he gets you bitch!" Quintin cried.

"Did you call my friend a bitch!" Gibb cried angrily.

"Whaaaat? No" Quintin said nervously.

"But I 'heard' you say it" Gibb said.

"Your hearing things bitch!" Quintin cried.

"What the hel- there it is a again, stop with that!" Gibb cried angrily.

"What? What did I do?" Quintin asked.

"You keep calling us bitches!" Kia cried.

"I did. Sorry. Didn't even realize" Quinitin admitted.

"How can you not realize!?" Gibb cried.

"It just comes naturally.. From the way, I was born" Quintin admitted.

"So your like Trey, in that sense?" Gibb cried.

"Oh yes. Trey.. How is he?" Quintin asked.

"Dead" Gibb said sadly.

"Ohh.. No commitment though right? Gotta love THAT!" Quintin cried happily, making everyone groan in annoyance.

"Seriously man!?" cried a guy off view.

"Oh come on, don't pretend you weren't all thinking it" Quintin groaned.

"Nooo.. No one at ALL was thinking it!" Kia cried angrily.

"I was" Shock admitted.

"Me too" admitted Freeburg, the school stoner.

"See.. Already two on my side" Quintin admitted.

Lori couldn't take it anymore, she violently grabbed Quintin by the shirt, demanding to know more about this Freddy guy.

"Okay! Okay!.. He was a child rapper who was burnt alive and is returning to murder us in our dreams. No big deal" Quintin told her.

"NO BIG DEAL!" Lori screamed angrily.

"Yeah. All you have to do is, stay awake every chance you get. Also yo-

Suddenly Quintin got interrupted when Will appeared, approaching Lori, who soon fainted, making Quint and Will having to run when the principle came to check on what everyone was crowded about.


	9. Chapter 9

SHORTLY AFTER!

* * *

><p>"Yo, what the hell we're you thinking, telling them them about that!?" Will cried.<p>

"I was thinking.. Maybe, I'm NOT crazy.. I mean, she had the 'same' dreams" Quintin cried.

"Will Rollis! Quintin Smith!" cried a sudden voice.

They looked over, and saw two police men, as for an unclear reason, they discovered there presence at the school.

Knowing they were gonna be taken into that hell of a mental hospital, Quintin and Will made a run for it.

* * *

><p>IN SOME SORT OF LIBEARY!<p>

* * *

><p>Quintin, showing that even HE has an intelligent side, began showing Will all the dates that were removed.<p>

* * *

><p>IN THE BACK OF QUINTIN'S LARGE VAN!<p>

* * *

><p>Quintin was still trying to put the pieces together.<p>

"Wait., finally got it. The town wants us to forget about Freddy.. So, we will stop being afried of him. It's our FEAR that gives him his power" Quintin finally figured.

"Ya. Well. You certainly caused enough FEAR, at the school there" Will said worriedly.

"I.. I don't understand?" Quintin said stupidly.

"I KNOW you don't" Will groaned annoyedly.

Awkward silence.

"We.. We should get out of here, while we still can" Quintin cried.

"Noo! I need to get Lori, need to know she's alright!" Will cried.

"F*** her! She's not even hot" Quintin admitted.

Will angrily punched him, nearly breaking his nose.

"What the HELL!" Quintin cried angrily.

Will ignored him, and went to find Lori.

"Fine.. But if your not back in five minutes I'm GONE!" Quintin cried, and slammed the van door angrily.


	10. Chapter 10

LATER THAT EVENING!

* * *

><p>A large reve party was going in some sort of cornfields.<p>

One of the teenagers, Charlie Linderman, showed up on his scooter. Only for Shack and some other guys have him drink lots of beer, and not by choice, they held him down and FORCED it into him.

While recovering from this, Linderman saw Lori. He tired making small talk to her, but Kia made fun of him.

Probably having dealt with this for years, Linderman told her "You know Kia. I use to think you only picked on me to feel better about yourself. But than I realized. Your just a bitch.. its sad when you think about it. Assuming you CAN think. With all that make up" Linderman said, than nervously ran off.

* * *

><p>Gibb overheard Freeburg telling people about the murder, treating it like a joke<p>

She got mad at him and went to be alone.

* * *

><p>When Gibb was alone, suddenly she saw and heard an illusion of Trey.<p>

"I'm dead one day, and your already here getting shit faced., SAME OLD DEAL!" he cried.

The illusion of Trey suddenly ordered her to follow him, confused and not sure what else to do, she nervously followed him.

* * *

><p>Gibb, still not realizing, she must of passed out from drinking too much,<p>

Ended up in some sort of scary looking silo.

All with red lighting and steaminess.

Probably smelled bad as well.

"T Trey!?" Gibb kept nervously calling out.

But all was quite.

But, this place gave her a strange sense of fear.

But still, she called out to Trey.

Suddenly, out of completely nowhere, she was nearly hit by what seemed to be, a bullet.

"Who's there!?" Gibb called out, for a while things were quite.

But than, suddenly a second bullet was fired, this time it was even CLOSER to hitting her.

Gibb, realizing the danger, ran as fast as she could.

She managed to make it pretty far, until she suddenly screamed in fear.

Krueger, (_or 'troll Krueger' as some may wish to call him, in these versions_), appeared in her path, holding that double barrell that he seems to like using from time to time.

Anyway, he laughed dramatically when Gibb saw him, knowing that doing so, would add fear. And as we all know, he NEEDS fear.

Gibb containued her fearful running, not even knowing where she was possibly going.

Eventually she ran up some stairs, but Freddy again, appeared before her. But this time, she had nowhere to go.

"Your the one that killed TREYYY!" Gibb realized.

"Who? Oh right.. Yep. All me, nobody else" Freddy poorly lied.

Gibb slowly backed up.

"Your mine now Gibb.. There is nothing to fear, but fear, HIMSELF!" Freddy cried evilly.

Gibb fell off an edge and painfully landed on the ground.

* * *

><p>Despite it being the LAST thing your wanna do in a Freddy Krueger situration Gibb hide inside a human sized locker.<p>

Eventually Freddy burst the door open "Found youuu!" He cried sadistically, before stabbing his claws into her.

But before he could, suddenly she was seemingly stabbed.

Freddy realized what happened, Jason killed her before he got the chance.

Freddy calmly got off the wall, and stood normally.

"Whatever. No big deal. I, I don't even care" Freddy said calmly, but proved he DID care when he angrily punched a hole in the wall almost directly after.


	11. Chapter 11

Shack and an unnamed friend of his were inside the cornfields, drinking a picture of alcohol, and smoking large amounts of weed.

"Yo, this Cannabis is kicking my ass" Shack said, making them both laugh from their stoned state.

Suddenly, they came face to face with Jason Voorhees, looking spooky and shadowy.

"Check out THIS f***in guy" cried the stoned friend of Shack.

"Hey hey, geffro. This is a rave, not a halloween party. Why not find yourself, a pig to f***!" Shack cried both stoned and drunk at the same time.

The friend poked Jason and said he wasn't invited.

But Jason responded by brutally twisting his head all the way to behind him, killing him instantly.

"OH MY GOD!.. (_looks down at the dead body_) you okay man?" Shack responded.

Suddenly Jason turned to Shack with a 'your next' face.

Shack, fearfully tried apologising for all he said to Jason and told Jason can come to the party.

Suddenly, and for no complete reason at all, Jason contagiously combusted, but even being randomly set on fire didn't stop Jason, he chased the, now fleeing, Shack, though the cornfields, burning it all down as he went.

Shack reached out the cornfields, but unfortunately for him, Jason throw his machete, witch stabbed Shack, killing him almost instantly.

Everyone began screaming at the sight, but things got worse when Jason came out, still on fire, and picked up his machette, decapitating a nearby partyguest, the head landed on someone who screamed at the sight and decapitated head screamed because the other guy was screaming, making a pattern begin between the two.

Jason began cutting though them like it was nothing.

One guy threw liquids at him, but all this salved, was putting out Jason's fire, as he stabbed the guy though the check, killing him.

While running from the kill zone, Lori saw, too her horror.

Gibb laying down dead.

Jason continued killing.

Many people were to scared to even move, making them easy targets for Voorhees.

Lori and her friends, including Will, who came to talk to Lori before it all went to hell, managed to escape.


	12. Chapter 12

Lori and them were ridding in a large the van.

"That must of been him.. Freddy" Will cried.

"No. No. That wasn't the guy in my dreams, that was someone ELSE!" Lori cried.

"Who cares about some dream guy anyway.. That guy there, he was REAL!" Linderman cried.

"Ya.. That goalie was pissed about something" Freeburg added.

* * *

><p>When everyone started getting out, Kia tearfully said how shocked she was about Gibb, Lori said not to think about it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Anyway. I need to see my dad" Lori said.<p>

"Noo.. Lesson, there's something you don't know about him. The reason I was sent to that asylum. Is cause I saw your dad, kill your mom.. I was sneaking in, as I use to do, and saw him holding a knife, and she was was bleeding.. I would of saw more, but thought I heard a cat, and, well.. You know" Will told her.

Suddenly Dr Campbell appeared out of seemingly nowhere, yelling for Lori to get out of the car.

Will, told Lori not to trust him, for what Will claimed he saw.

Dr Campbell lost it, almost strangling Will as he told him 'you didn't see 'anything'.

Lori couldn't take it anymore and ran inside, her father chased after her.

* * *

><p>Lori told her father if her mom really DID die in a car crash.<p>

He said yes, but she refused to believe him.

He tried giving her sleep pills, but this only RAISED her suspicions and she ran out.

* * *

><p>Lori managed to escape, and ran into Will again.<p>

* * *

><p>Lori and Will were driving in the van again.<p>

"You know.. If really DOSE mean Freddy has returned, there's only 'one' who can help us" Will said.

"Who's that?" Lori asked.

"Quintin" Will answered.

"Wha- That creepy friend of yours, WHY!?" Lori cried.

"He's delt with Freddy before. He's the only one who will no what to do" Will told her.

"Finnne" Lori groaned.


	13. Chapter 13

Quintin, who oddly hasn't left Springwood yet, was inside what seemed to be his house.

"Gotta stay awake" he told himself, not aware that he was already alseep.

He went into his bathroom, to get wake pills, but saw Freddy in the mirror witch scared him into accidently dropping them down the drain, making him angry at himself.

Suddenly he heard Kruger's spooky laughter witch scared him into running out of the bathroom wait next to it.

But Freddy was laying on the bed, seemingly imitating Discord as he said "Ohhh, I can see why you like these beds so much".

"YOUUU!" Quintin cried angrily.

"Ohh, so haven't forgot about me have you.. Cause everyone forgot! That's why I needed Jason to start killing for me to get them too REMEMBER!. But now he won't STOP! That hockey punk!" Freddy cried angrily.

"Well, of COARSE he won't stop.. What, you never heard the stories" Quintin replied.

Freddy didn't responde.

"Let me guess, he stole one of your kills didn't he?" Quintin asked, mockingly.

".. Shut up!" Freddy cried, embarressedly.

"I'm just saying, this whole plan of yours, seems pretty poorly planned" Quintin said.

"Well.. I needed fear, didn't care how" Freddy cried.

"But, dude. Jason is WAY scarier than you" Quintin said.

"N No he's not!" Freddy said nervously.

"His kill count is way longer than yours" Quintin said.

"So.. I'm more 'creative'. I mean I pulled a guy into his bed and than had his blood spray out, like some sort of f***in fountain!" Freddy cried.

"Yes, that IS pretty badass, but he still has you beat in so many ways.. Plus he dosen't have to wait till we're asleep" Quintin said.

"Ya. But I was in TWO south park episodes, he, only one" Freddy said.

"Yeah but he was in was way more family guy episodes than you" Quintin replied.

"Yeah, well.. I don't think people are even aware of that show's existence" Freddy insisted.

"What are you talking about, it's a world wild popularity" Quintin said angrily.

"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that" Freddy mocked.

* * *

><p>In the real world Lori and Will finally arrived outside Quintin's house.<p>

They saw Quintin sleeping on a desk, and yelled for him to wake up, because they need him.

* * *

><p>"I said no! Why won't you believe me!" Freddy cried.<p>

"Cause it makes no since! You have god like powers inside of people's dreams, and you don't you even know the types of ghosts it were, that gave it too you!" Quintin cried.

"Enough of this!" Freddy cried, swinging his claws at Quintin who managed to dodge it.

"I need you to deliver a message boyo! Tell me 'Freddy's back!" Freddy cried sadistically.

"No way man! I won't do it!" Quintin cried.

Freddy evilly smiled.

"Well. I'll just have to deliver that message 'myself' won't I" Freddy said smiling evilly.

"What you gonna do, burn it onto my back!" Quintin cried and began laughing hysterically.

But Quintin's laughter was turned to screams of pain, as Freddy used his dream powers to do that very thing.

Freddy laughed at Quintin's angony.

"This hurts but I kinda LIKE IT!" Quintin screamed in pain.

* * *

><p>Even in the real world, Quintin's back was still on fire.<p>

Lori and Will could only watch in horror, as he screamed in agony ran around the room in pain.

Suddenly he was thrown against the window Lori and Will were looking out of.

He cried for them to held him before falling down.

But suddenly he popped back up, and an invisible force scratched his face as, again, Lori and Will could only watch in horror.

Lori was heard screaming, mixed with Quintin's last breaths.

"bummer" Quintin managed to say, before falling down dead.

Freddy's 'message' burned onto his back.

* * *

><p><strong>R.I.P Quintin.. You were one of my favorite OC's.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

At the local police office.

The Cheif was looking at pictures taken of the victims of last nights cornfield massacre.

Stubbs kept expecting this to be the doing of a Jason Voorhees copy cat.

But the chief warned him not to even say Jason's name outloud, same as he did Freddy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Quintins house, Freeburg, Kia, Will and Linderman all sat around the table discussing the situration, while Lori sat on the nearby couch.<p>

"So, maybe all this means, Quintin was right.. Maybe, Freddy Krueger is returning to kill us in our dreams" Will said.

"Well than. only one way to handle this" Freddburg annanced, everyone agreed.

* * *

><p>SOON AFTER!<p>

* * *

><p>Proving it to have been what Freeburg spoke of.<p>

Everyone at the table, responded to the situration by using what's left of Quintins weed and cocaine, by putting both drugs, together in a bong, and taking turns using it.

It was Will's turn, and while trying to catch his breath he slammed his fists on the table screaming "YESSS!" as loud as possible.

The others stonedly cheered.

"Guuys! What about Freddy!" Lori cried, being the only one smart enough to stay sober.

"Yo! F*** Freddy!" cried a stoned Freeburg.

"Fine.. But what about the, other guy" Lori cried.

"His name was Jason Voorhees" cried a sudden voice, witch revealed to be Stubbs.

"Who the hell are you!?" Freeburg cried.

"Officer Stubbs.. Here to help" Stubbs replied.

Stubbs told them the legend of Jason, and that he thinks they're dealing with a copy cat.

But Linderman insisted, that after witnessing what the guy is capable of, it must be the real deal.

"How is that possible. Jason was killed" Stubbs replied.

"Makes since actually. Maybe Freddy brought Jason back, so Jason would kill and us think it's him, bring fear, cause Quintin said Freddy feeds off fear.. But now that he has enough, he, can't shut Jason back down" Will insisted.

"Like pornography" Linderman joked.

"What the hell! That dosen't even make since!" Will cried angrily.

"Yeah, who even asked you" Kia said rudely.

"but I-

"SHUT UP LINDERMAN!" Freeburg angrily screamed, slamming his fists on the table.

"Wait a minite, Jason died by water, Freddy by fire. Maybe those things connect somehow" Lori insisted.

Ignoring her, things started getting weird, they decided to kill a virgin for Freddy.

Eventually the decided that this was Lori, so they gathered around her to tie her up.

Freddy appeared before her, for some reason trying to kiss her.

But while defending herself she ripped off one of his ears.

* * *

><p>The others managed to wake her up.<p>

But Lori she pulled the ear into the real world.

Linderman made anouther poorly tempted joke.

"(_sprays him with water spray bottle_) bad Linderman" Freeburg replied.

"Wait a minite, this reminds me of what Quintin once told me" Will thought out loud.

_Quintin: One time I bended so far, I swear I felt the tip of my dick._

"No, that's not it" Will said to himself.

_Quentin (sounding embarressed): Ever accidently masterbated to a picture of your mom?_

This strangely lead Will to the conclusion, that they can bring Freddy to the real world, so they can stop him when he's mortal.


	15. Chapter 15

LATER THAT EVENING!

* * *

><p>Lori and the gang sneak into the mental hospital that Will and Quintin sneak out of, looking for the drug known as Hypocil.<p>

They found a bunch of people in comas, having taken to much Hypocil.

"Who would do this to people" Lori cried, disgusted.

"Your fathers name is on the list" Will said.

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE!<p>

* * *

><p>Freeburg, when nobody was around, used the remainder of Quintin's cannabis and cocaine, still inside his bong, witch he somehow managed to sneak with him, even though a cop is with them. Literary not caring, if he gets arrested for it.<p>

"That is some good shit!" Cried a stoned Freeburg.

Suddenly, what he assums to be a drug illusion, he saw a giant catterpillar like creature (Krueger), who took out a bong, and blew strange drugs into Freeburgs face, than ran away.

It was here that things started getting freaky.

All the comatosed victims stood up, whispering a strange language, that Freeburg strangely understood.

"No. I I don't know we're the Hypocil is" said a reasonably scared Freeburg.

The victims pointed to the glass case supplying it.

Freeburg broke the glass, grabbing the Hypocil, still understood the odd whispering.

"Wait.. I can't pour this down the drain, we need this" Freeburg cried, only for the 'Freddypillar' to return, enraged at Freeburgs refusing, and jumped at Freeburg, who gave high pitched female screams, as he fought it off, but the creature eventually got into Freeburg's mouth, symbolizing that Freeburg was now possessed by Krueger.


	16. Chapter 16

At the meantime, Jason broke in, killing a guard as he smashed the door down on him.

Shortly after he attacked Stubbs and Linderman, accidentallygetting his machete stuck in power cords, electrocuting Jason, but this lead to Stubb's death, when Jason grabbed the officier quickly burning him to death, as Linderman could only watch in horror.

* * *

><p>The still possessed Freeburg was filling two large needles, the remaining Hypocil.<p>

* * *

><p>Eventually, though Voorhee's chased them the whole way there, Will and them reached an hallway to an exit.<p>

Will saw Freeburg, not aware that he wasn't 'really' Freeburg.

Will told him, they have to go, but Freeburg, in Krueger's voice, said he wants to handle Jason, shocking and confusing Will.

Ason burst though the door, everyone ran off except the possessed Freeburg who smiled sadistically.

Jason mencingly walked towards Freeburg.

"Come to Freddy!" said Freddy/Freeburg.

Jason approached him.

"This is MY childrun Jason, GO BACK WERE YOU BELONNNNG!" Freddy/Freeburg cried dramatically, before stabbing the needles into him.

But Jason took one final swing, cutting Freeburg in half, to everyone's horror, before falling unconscious.

Lori seemed to have pieced together what happened.

* * *

><p>IN JASON'S DREAM!<p>

* * *

><p>Jason awoke in the same silo like area, that Gibb was chased in by Freddy.<p>

Jason heard his mother, angrily telling him that he disobeyed her, killed to many people.

Calling him a stupid dog who can't stop eating.

Suddenly a bullet was fired near his direction, missing him by a inch.

Suddenly Jason saw a laughing Freddy, standing over him.

"Time to put this bad dog to sleep. For go-

Before Freddy got to finish, he got to excited and fell off what he was standing on, and a series of accidents happened to him, before he finally fell onto the ground, nearly falling down a endless pit that strangely was there.

"Damn" Freddy groaned.

Jason ran over to stab Freddy, who quickly got up, and they began a intense battle.

Both enraged, and a perfect match for each other.

"Wait, wait, wait.. Why are fighting?" Freddy said suddenly.

Like Kenny McCormick, Jason responded with muffled sounds.

"Yes, I know I started it but I-

Without warning, Jason cuts off Freddy's arm.

"Yo! What the hell is wrong with (_Jason throws Freddy down the endless pit_) Youuuuuuuuu!" Freddy cried.

Jason laughed to himself, before there was a silence.

Suddenly Freddy reappeared behind him with his usual sadistic happiness.

Before Jason could do anything, Freddy violantly kicked him, Jason smashed into one of the pipes, but Freddy wasn't done with him yet.

He started using his dream powers.

Jason was thrown into the air, and started getting violantly smashed into all the pipes, at witch point it like one of those pinpong games, before eventually Jason landed painfully on the ground, and Freddy used his black magic to drop a huge crate onto him.

Freddy, checked to see if the job was down, but Jason was still alive, witch angered Freddy.

"Why won't you DIE!" Freddy cried angrily.

Jason, threw both the crate and Freddy off of him.

Freddy banged into one of the pipes and water started coming out of it, the room evn changed colors.

Jason was about to fight Freddy again, but stopped as he saw the water, keeping away from it.

"Ohhh.. So you ARE afried of something, after all, huh?" Freddy said sadistically, and used his powers to cover the whole room with water as he laughed dramatically.


	17. Chapter 17

Meanwhile.

Lori and them were driving the van, taking a unconscious Voorhees with them, keeping him duck taped, just in case.

* * *

><p><em>"Got anything threes?" Krueger asked, as they were playing cards, as if waiting for the story to return to them.<em>

Witch it IS!

_"Oh really.. Great!" Krueger cried, as the two got back 'into character'._

* * *

><p>Freddy's plan was working.<p>

Jason's fear of water, was his weakness.

It even turned him into a little kid again.

Freddy, mocked Jason for his dead mother, and ugly face.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Freddy said with his sadistic happiness, as he saw the fear in, little Jason.

Followed by Freddy allowing himself, deeper into Freddy's thoughts, to see what 'really' scares him.

* * *

><p>Lori, at the meantime.<p>

Realized the only way to defeat freddy, is him and Jason fight, but first she had to pull him out into the real world, and too do so ment, having to go into Jason's dream, so she did.


	18. Chapter 18

Lori found herself in camp crystal lake, many years earlier.

She saw a group of kids picking on a ugly looking kid (Jason) even going as far as throwing him in the water, and laughing at his screams of not being able to swim.

Seriously though.

Is that really how it f***in happened!? Cause that's f***in unhuman!

I mean, that's not even bullying, that's f***in psychotic!

What the f*** is wrong with certain people!

I hope Jason kills everyone of you bastards!

I mean, dose he really deserve to drown, because he's ugly.

this is why the world is the way it is. Assholes like them, and nobody doing anything about it!

I mean, some consolers.

Couldn't get off there lazy ass's to help a drowning kid.

No wonder the mother went crazy.

For the record.

I never saw the Jason movies, but I know a lot about them.

No different than the Star Wars series.

By the way.

Ever saw the trailer for something called "Soroity Row".

Stupid, stupid movie.

I mean, what the f*** is wrong with them! Thinking it's funny to fake a death.

I get that they wanted revenge for him cheating.

But simply humilating him, would of gotten the point across.

But 'Nooo' they have to make him think he killed somebody.

What the f*** is funny about that!

And than., they said they would have to dismember her.

What the f*** did you expect him to do! Idiots!

Uhh..

Anyway.

Lori, being the decent human she is, tried to help the kid, but realized in horror it was Jason Voorhee.

Suddenly Freddy popped out, aggressively pushing Jason into the water, killing him, faster.

* * *

><p>In the van, Jason was drowning.<p>

Kia was pressured into giving him CPR.

But at the last minute Voorhees woke up, easily getting out of the duck tape, but unfortantly for him he went flying out of the van.

* * *

><p>In the dream, child Jason dissappeared from Freddy, meaning he was awake.<p>

Freddy angrily faulted Lori, giving himself a demonic look, as jumped of the water menacingly standing next to her.

Along with trolling her about 'missing her wake up call', when her watch alarm went off.

Lori jumped onto Krueger screaming for the others to wake her, cause she has Freddy with her.

But suddenly she appeared outside of house, and Freddy nowhere to be seen.

Much to her rage.


	19. Chapter 19

When traveling though her house in the dream, Lori discovered that it was Krueger, not her father, who murdered her mother.

Freddy trolled Lori about it, before she ran, but Freddy caught her.

Freddy appeared in front of her, again having his double barrel, and smacked her in the face with it.

However, it was at that moment Lori woke up, bringing Freddy with her.

Freddy didn't even seem to realize this, as he told Lori "Die, you little, bitch" in his common sadism, and still pointing his double barrel.

But Jason suddenly burst into the room.

Freddy finally realized were he was, and seemed frightened of the fire covering the room.

But he ignored this and fired his gun at Voorhees, but since Jay was immortal, he didn't even flinch.

Even when shot directly in the face.

Jason swung his machete and broke Freddy's gun in half, when he tired using it as defense.

But Freddy still managed to to be able you the handle side, as a club.

Freddy used the club like version of his gun to cling again Jason's machete.

Freddy used the chance to scratch Jason in the chest with his claws.

But Jason stood like a muscular, body guard.

While Freddy and Jason brawled, Lori the others escaped.

* * *

><p>"Your slow! Your stupid! And you got no skill!" Freddy mocked, <strong>(extended version).<strong>

Jason swung his machete again, getting it stuck on the table.

Freddy mocked him for this, and kicked Jason between the legs, yet, oddly, the only one in pain, was Freddy himself.

Jason, ditched his Machete and attacked Freddy, using his inhuman strength to violently smash Freddy against the windows, and ended it by throwing him miles away.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, for cutting out Linderman's death.. I'm focused on a MLP story. And.. Well. Got a lot on my mind..<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

Kia, Lori and Will were heading to an escape, when Krueger blocked there path.

"Only one thing to do.. I'll distract him, you two run" Kia said bravely.

Almost instantly the other two agreed to this, simply wishing her luck, as they ran for safety, much to Kia's shock turned anger about them being so quick to leave her behind.

But before Kia could nag them about it, they were already gone.

Krueger menacingly approached Kia.

Kia tried her best to 'troll the troll himself' but eventually, Freddy, with a evil grin, pointed behind her.

Kia looked behind her, but there was nobody there.

"T There's no one there" Kia said nervously.

"What!? We're is he?" Krueger cried.

* * *

><p>Voorhee's is shown, still back at the burning building, somehow having found a cocaine bong, hinting it as one of the reasons he's so immune to pain, (<em>coke dose that).<em>

* * *

><p>"Weird.. Oh well, I'll just do it myself" Kruger said, preparing to kill her.<p>

But suddenly, in a way that is literary IMPOSSIBLE, Voorhee's appeared behind her, despite having been all the way back at the building, holding a chainsaw that was never explained of we're it came from.

Kia screamed before the chainsaw processed to rip though her, off view.

Even Kruger had to look away a moment.

* * *

><p>"KIAAA!" Lori cried in horror, and Will had to hold her back.<p>

"Its okay.. She's in heaven now" Will comforted.

* * *

><p><em>HEAVEN:<em>

* * *

><p><em>"What do you mean I can't go in!?" Kia cried.<em>

_"I'm sorry Mrs Waterson. But apparently your not shown as an appropriate, person to have" Said the, guard like angle, in front of the gates of heaven, having a desk in front of him._

_"This is bullshit!" Kia cried angrily._

_"Such language, isn't gonna help your cause, lady" the angle said rudely._

_"Look, if it's about the drugs. I.. I wasn't good under peer pressure" Kia admitted._

_"You did drugs!?" The angle cried._

_"Noo" Kia said nervously._

_"Whatever.. Just go stay over there, while I.. Think this though" The angle said, point off view._

_Kia looked over._

_"KIAAAA!" Trey, Quintin and Freeburg all cried at the same time, giving her rock out motions, and above them was a sign reading 'rejection corner'._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kia screamed dramatically._


	21. Chapter 21

Krueger and Voorhee's returned to there brutal fight.

Eventually Jason threw Freddy all the way to an area full of torpedoes, witch gave Krueger an idea.

He started firing torpeatos at Jason.

One managed to hit Jason, knocking him high in the air, but either he's still high on his cocaine, or just immune, he simply got back up, like it were nothing.

Freddy fired spears at Jason, after making him look up at we're he was.

"Haha, 'spear' you later!" Freddy laughed.

Freddy also tried threw a huge obstacle, witch began hitting Jason.

But it also knocked Freddy down.

Jason ran at him, with that random chainsaw again.

Freddy dodged the swings, and attacked back.

Though eventually, something knocked them both miles away.

* * *

><p><strong>Freddy: Wait. Wait.. What is this. You look like your writing a school project. Were's the details!?<strong>

**Me: Shut up. I had an off few days.**


	22. Chapter 22

Troll Krueger and Voorhee's landed at the docks.

But all their injuries made them approach each other in the speeds of a 100 year old woman.

"I'm coming for you, fast as lightening!" Freddy cried.

"Yes sure we.. Annnny, minute now" Freddy said, barely moving.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile.<p>

lori, wanting revenge on Freddy, started poring gasoline on the docks.

* * *

><p>"I'm almost a quarter of the way there!" Freddy cried, still approaching Jason.<p>

* * *

><p>Lori and Will were still preparing the gas pumps.<p>

* * *

><p>After what seemed like a hour, Freddy and Jason finally approached each other.<p>

but before they got to fight, Lori called out to Freddy.

Lori held torches and told Freddy to burn in hell.

"You don't have the guts!" Freddy cried.

But he was proven wrong when Lori torched the docks, and eventually it blew up, sending the villains flying into the water.

* * *

><p>Before long.<p>

Freddy proved to have servived.

he attempted to kill Lori, as it even was seeming 'personal' this time.

but Jason gave one last move, stabbing Freddy with his own claws, as the arm holding it was ripped off in the fight.

Even with his extreme pain, Freddy still had the strangth to start trolling Lori.

"Hey! Hey Lori! We're your mom?. Where's your mom Lori?" was one of the many childishly cruel things he told her.

Lori was getting reasonably angry.

Krueger continued insulting her, even involving the term, c***.

Lori saw Jason's machete and picked it up, menacingly standing over Krueger.

"Yo! What you gonna do with that machete dork!?" Krueger mocked. But directly after saying it, Lori decapitated him, finally killing him. And his body fell into the water, but not before flipping her 'the bird' one final time.

The nightmare was over.

Or so it seemed.

Cause, as soon as Lori and Will left. Jason had returned, holding Freddy's head, witch winked and dramatically laughed, hinting he's not REALLY dead.

This was proven a year later, as Freddy interrupts Lori's sex with Will by revealing that he was Will in disguise.

Lori woke up wait in time.

But then her phone rang.

"Hey Lori. What's your favorite scary movie?" said Krueger, trying to imitate Ghostface.

Lori frighteningly hung it up, only for Freddy to cartoonishly appear in front of her.

Again Lori woke up, this time with a therapist.

"You okay?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah. Thank god it's all just a dream" Lori said in reliefl

Suddenly Jason cartoonishly burst out from behind her chair, with his chainsaw and Lori screamed before being ripped up, off view.

* * *

><p>Will was innocently drinking at a bar, and again Jason cartoonishly appeared, violently killing him from off view, as he was heard giving high pitched female screams.<p>

* * *

><p>Jason headed towards a shed, to put the bodies in it.<p>

But when he opened it, Ash jumped out of it, blowing up Jason.

Freddy walked over, saw what happened, and Ash blew up Freddy.

"Take that mother fu-

For an unexplained reason Ash himself, also blew up.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>

**I know the ending was probably unnecessary, but, couldn't help it.**

**That comic NEEDS to be made fun of.**


End file.
